Lincoln, hombre malo
by regamers10
Summary: Debido a un malentendido, Lincoln es acusado por Cristina de acoso sexual y debera probar su inocencia
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hola a todos, la vez pasada les pregunte cual de mis 2 proyectos querían que hiciera primero y como que todos prefirieron el primero, y aquí estoy de nuevo en un fic parodia a uno de los episodios más emblemáticos de Los Simpsons. Cuando culmine iniciare con el otro. Como sea, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de The Loud House al igual que las escenas parodiadas son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños, los demás es mío.**

Domingo por la mañana, solo un día más para que los niños vuelvan a clases algo que los vecinos del vecindario esperaban con ansias. El sábado fue una locura y no querían ni imaginar lo que les depararían hoy. Mientras en la casa Loud, los niños estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina. Sus padres les habían ordenado sentarse juntos porque al parecer Lincoln tenía un anuncio que hacer después de comer.

-Bueno ya todos terminamos, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirnos, Lincoln?

-Un momento, Lori. Lincoln ¿no vas a comer?

-No mama.

-¿Y eso?

-Porque quiero guardar espacio para ¡esto!-Lincoln puso sobre la mesa un par de entradas para un evento especial. Las gemelas que estaban cerca se quedaron maravilladas.

-¿Acaso son?-dijeron ambas al unísono.

-Oh si, son entradas para la ¡convención anual de dulces de Royal Woods!

Lincoln ahora dirige su atención al espectador.

-La convención anual de dulces de Royal Woods es un evento en el cual las mejores compañías de dulces de todo el mundo se reúnen en un macro evento para exhibir los mejores dulces que tienen que serán lanzados en el próximo periodo de mercado. Suele tener los tickets agotados en los primeros 3 días de venta, pero este año se rifaron 2 entradas que se conseguían en barras de chocolates y todo porque unos idiotas los agarraron vendiéndolos de reventa-Lincoln vuelve su atención a sus hermanas

-Pero para conseguirlas tienes que encontrarlas dentro de una barra de chocolate con leche Savoy ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Tengo mis métodos.

Flashback

Lincoln estaba sentado en el suelo en Flip's abriendo las barra de chocolates tratando de encontrar las entradas sin éxito.

-Oye niño Loud, ya te dije que dejaras de maltratar mi mercancía. Si sigues no me dejaras más opción que llamar a la policía-amenazo Flip.

-Y yo les mostrare la cinta en donde pones los pies en queso para nachos-respondió Lincoln mostrando una cinta de VHS.

-Grrr, bien tú ganas. Pero cuando termines pones todas las barras en sus envolturas.

-De acuerdo.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y lo mejor de todo es que podre llevar acompañante.

Todas gritaron como locas, ocasionando que los vecinos les gritaran que se callaran. Así fue hasta que su padre les ordeno que se callaran.

-¡SILENCIO!-ya todas pararon y se sentaron.

-Si quieren ir todas a la convención van a tener que comportarse.

-Ahm, de hecho papa solo tengo 2 entradas así que solo uno puede acompañarme.

Terminando de decir esto, todas las hermanas (excepto Lori que veía su teléfono) se acercaron a Lincoln para rogarle o exigirle que la llevara.

-¡Chicas, cálmense!-y todas se calmaron esperando la respuesta del albino-Créanme que de verdad quisiera llevarlas a todas pero en esta ocasión quisiera llevar a mi bella hermana Lori.

-¡¿Que?!-todas se enojaron con Lincoln con la declaración mientras que Lori despego su vista del teléfono y la poso sobre Lincoln también sorprendida pero a la vez feliz.

-Aww que tierno que quieras llevarme Lincoln, pero creo que sería mejor si llevaras a una de las demás.

-No es por cariño, es por necesidad.

-¿Qué?-dijo Lori un poco indignada.

-Veras, en la convención habrá muchos dulces y quiero llevar varios a la casa para nosotros comer más tarde. Pero para eso necesito a alguien alto y fuerte para que me ayude a contrabandear algunos y nuestros padres no podrán asistir al evento.

-No lo sé, tal vez te lleve pero una de las niñas te acompañara.

-Oh vamos, Lori. Eres la única capaz de cargar con esta responsabilidad. Mira sus brazos son cortos y débiles-agarro el brazo de Lana-No son largos y fuertes como los tuyos.

Lori se sintió un poco molesta por lo que dijo, pero no fue la única.

-¡¿Qué hay de mí?! ¡Es obvio que tengo los brazos más fuerte de la familia!-dijo Lynn.

-Tal vez, pero eres enana sin ofender. He diseñado un plan el cual requiere de una persona de altura considerable y de un físico aceptable y Lori es la única de la familia aparte de nuestros padres en cumplir estos requisitos. Así que por favor-dijo lo último de rodillas.

-¡Vamos Lori, hazlo!-insistieron las demás (excepto Lynn quien seguía molesta). Después de tanta impertinencia al fin cedió

-Está bien, iré-dijo resignada para celebración de todos. Las hermanas la escoltaron a la sala para hacer los preparativos, pero cuando Lincoln fue a acompañarlas fue interceptado por Lynn.

-Quédate quieto Lincoln, tu y yo aclararemos eso de que soy "enana"-dijo Lynn tronándose los dedos de las manos para temor del varón.

/

En la sala, las hermanas estaban cosiendo bolsillos extras en la gabardina de Lori.

-¿Es necesario que use este traje tan horrible? Parezco detective de los años 60.

-Pero no quisiste usar el bolso de mano con agujero negro-dijo Lincoln.

-Te dije que no me arriesgare a terminar en otra dimensión.

Segundos después ya estaba lista para partir.

-Bueno Lori, antes de que vayan a la convención necesitamos que nos dejen en el camino para hacer unas diligencias. Mientras tanto, Leni estará a cargo de la casa. ¡Adiós, pórtense bien!-se despidió la señora Loud y salió a meterse en la camioneta.

-¡Adiós mami, adiós papi, adiós Lori, adiós Linky! ¡Que les vaya bien!-dicho esto la camioneta se encendió y se retiró. Leni cierra la puerta de la casa y les habla a sus hermanos.

-¿Alguien quiere que le haga una rica sopa caliente?

-¡NO!-gritaron todas al unísono recordando lo que paso la última vez.

/

Después de dejar a sus padres en el camino, Lincoln y Lori ya estaban en la entrada de la convención la cual estaba ubicada en el centro comercial que fue adaptado para albergar el evento. Las tiendas estaban cerradas y enfrente había cubículos donde se exhibían dulces de todas clases y tamaños. Lincoln estaba totalmente maravillado con tan hermosa vista que exponían los dulces.

-Esto es realmente lo más hermoso que había visto en mi vida, siento que estoy en medio del edén.

-Pues literalmente no veo lo fantástico de todo esto de la convención.

-¿Bromeas, Lori? Aquí presentan los mejores dulces de todo el planeta, y lo mejor de todo es que puedes comer lo que quieras ¡gratis!-Lincoln jala el brazo a Lori y la arrastra en toda la convención, agarrando y comiendo varios dulces en el camino y se detienen en un cubículo donde un científico está exponiendo su nuevo caramelo que estaba dentro de una capsula en forma de jalapeño.

-Como pueden ver he diseñado el caramelo más picante del mundo el cual es tan picante que solo puede estar contenido en esta capsula especial y que además con un solo gramo de este causa un gran ardor en la boca que…-el científico detiene su explicación al ver que la capsula desapareció-Oigan, ¿Dónde está el caramelo?

-No sé-dijo Lincoln que tenía la cara roja mientras dejaba escapar fuego de su boca y orejas al hablar.

/

Ambos siguieron avanzando tomando y probando más dulces y Lincoln se detiene en un cubículo donde atendía un hombre alegre con traje verde que exhibía unas extrañas bolas transparentes.

-¡Hola señor y señora! Veo que ustedes son verdaderos amantes de las golosinas, así que pienso que les gustara este nuevo dulce: ¡La mano elástica! El caramelo de los 1000 usos.

-¿Cómo cuál?-dijo Lincoln aburrido.

-Bueno, al sacar la mano de la capsula puede estirarla y jugar con sus amigos a golpearse-el señor estira la mano elástica y le pega a Lincoln en la cara quien solo siente una punzada nada grave.

-Aja, ¿y qué más?-dijo sin cambiar su expresión.

-Pues vera, ehm…-el sujeto se estaba poniendo nervioso como si no supiera que más decir. Saca unas bombas de humo de su bolsillo y las arroja para escapar durante el humo. Cuando se disipa el sujeto asoma su cabeza en la mesita, pero al ver a Lincoln se mete de nuevo. Lincoln aprovecha esto para agarrar el tazón y vaciarlo en sus pantalones.

/

Lincoln sigue arrastrando a Lori por todo el lugar y va a la sección de dulces exóticos en donde se encuentran compañías extranjeras de Suiza, España, México, Argentina, Colombia, Japón, Tonga, etc. Lincoln se detiene en un cubículo de dulces venezolanos que exhibían algo llamado "dulce de leche".

-¿Dulce de leche? ¿Qué es eso?

-Esto, mi blanco amigo, es uno de los mejores dulces de Venezuela. Consiste en un paralelepípedo hecho de leche extraídas de vacas en Falcón, con azúcar y en el centro tiene relleno de arequipe y leche condensada (esto último aportado por nuestra compañía). Pero le advierto, este es uno de los dulces con más azúcar en el mundo tanto así que da diabetes con solo verlo-Lincoln gruñe por la mala broma del tipo y agarra un dulce de leche del tazón.

-Seguramente es pura falacias para publicidad, no habrá problemas si como solo uno-Lincoln destapo la envoltura trasparente y se come el dulce. Cuando termina de comer, siente una gran corriente de energía que recorre su cuerpo y aumenta sus sentidos, reflejos y velocidad en su ser. Si antes era una amenaza para los dulces, ahora era una perfecta máquina para devorarlos.

-¡ADIOSLORIVUELVOPRONTO!-grita Lincoln y sale disparado como si fuera Flash para agarrar más dulces. Lori silba disimuladamente, agarra el tazón de los dulces y lo vierte en uno de sus bolsillos y sale corriendo. El tipo tranquilamente saca otro tazón lleno de dulces.

Tiempo después, Lincoln seguía sin aparecer y Lori se estaba preocupando. Vio una banca en donde sentarse y decidió acercarse para descansar un poco. Cargar muchos dulces dentro de bolsillos en una gabardina cansaría a cualquiera. Para relajarse, saca de uno de los bolsillos un tallo de apio limpio pero en ese momento un guardia de seguridad se le acerco.

-Señorita, si no le pone azúcar al apio tendrá que retirarse-dijo el guardia. Lori se le quedo viendo confundida por lo que acaba de decir.

/

Con Lincoln devuelta la normalidad, los 2 se encontraban en la sección de los dulces de jalea.

-Lincoln ya vámonos, estoy cansada. Ya tenemos muchos dulces, tantos así que literalmente parezco cantante de ópera.

-Solo un rato más, estamos en la sección de dulces de jalea y no nos la podemos perder.

Lincoln la arrastra por el lugar y toma varias de las muestras de jalea que ofrecen. Pero se detiene a contemplar una jalea que estaba encerrada en una jaula de vidrio que giraba para su exhibición. Era de color verde y tenía forma de una famosa estatua cuyo nombre no recordaba, pero con tan solo verla un segundo ya se le hacía agua la boca. Viendo esto, un señor viejo con bigote en forma de cepillo gris, con traje gris y corbata roja y que tenía pinta de italiano se le acerco.

-Veo que es fanático de la jalea. Aquí frente a usted se encuentra la jalea más rara de todas: ¡La venus de jalea! Hecha completamente de jalea y esculpida en Italia por escultores de jalea expertos en el arte de la jalea.

-¿Quiere dejar de decir jalea? Literalmente me volverá loca.

Lincoln no prestaba atención a lo que decían, solo se quedaba admirando la jalea. Hubo un momento en el que esta lo miro que juro ver que le guiñaba un ojo como si dijera _tómame._

Lincoln ya tenía su mirada fija en el dulce y le susurra a Lori.

-Psst, distrae al tipo ese mientras yo voy y tomo la jalea.

-¡No! Ya me canse de ser un espectáculo de burlas de la ciudad, así que yo…-fue interrumpido por el colapso de uno de sus bolsillos, dejando que se caigan muchos duces. Lori mira apenada el alrededor y empieza reír nerviosa.

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí?-Lori volvió a reír nerviosa, pero al ver la falta de reacción de la gente suelta un suspiro de resignación y se agacha para recoger los dulce. Las demás personas también fueron a ayudarla (más bien a robarle) incluyendo el viejo con el que estaban hablando. Lincoln aprovecha la confusión para acercarse al dulce.

-Muy bien Lincoln, esto requiere de uno de tus mejores planes que hayas hecho en tu corta vida-Lincoln se dispone a pensar en un plan en el que logre sacar la jalea sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Unos segundos después aun no tenía ideas, y como tenía prisa opto por el único plan que pudo trazar: ¡Romper el cristal y tomar la jalea por la fuerza para después salir huyendo!

-¡CORRE, LORI!-grita Lincoln con la jalea en la mano y Lori sale corriendo por detrás. Una alarma suena por todo el edificio y el viejo visualiza lo que están robando.

-¡SE LLEVA LA JALEA, ATRAPENLOS!-grito el viejo y toda la convención fue tras los hermanos. Ya estando a punto de salir, Lincoln tuvo una epifanía. Aunque logren salir del edificio, la camioneta tardaría mucho en encender por lo que los podrían agarrar y que les linchen. Así que se detiene súbitamente para llevar a cabo su plan mientras Lori se aleja corriendo. Lincoln voltea y ve que toda la convención está tras ellos. A los lados tenia máquinas expendedoras, patea la de la izquierda y saca una bolsa con dulces efervescentes, patea la de la derecha y saca una lata de guepardex y los mezcla.

-¡Los veré en el infierno, demonios de azúcar!-dijo Lincoln y arroja la lata mezclada a la multitud que la ven caer aterrorizados.

Cuando Lincoln sale del edificio, es seguido por una explosión en cámara lenta que poco a poco va destruyendo el lugar y al alcanzarlo lo hace volar por los aires hasta estar cerca de Vanzilla. Ya en cámara normal, Lincoln se levanta y se mete adentro en donde Lori lo regaña.

-¡¿Literalmente te volviste loco?! ¿Por qué rayos tomaste esa cosa si sabias que no podías? ¡Técnicamente lo robaste!-dijo Lori buscando que recapacite sus acciones.

-Lori es una convención gratuita, todo lo que está dentro se supone que es gratis pero sé que esos sujetos solo esperaban que llegara un millonario para que les deslizara unos billetes y se lo entreguen. No podía permitir que esta preciosura cayera en manos equivocadas, hice lo que tenía que hacer y no es ilegal ni antimoral-se auto convenció Lincoln. Lori estaba por responderle pero cerró la boca.

-Como sea, solo vámonos-Lori enciende la Van y ambos parten de regreso a su hogar.

/

En la casa, las gemelas se metieron en la gabardina de Lori para explorar todos los compartimentos de dulces dentro y después repartirlos entre todos.

-¡Ven Lola! Acabo de encontrar un lugar lleno de bolitas de chocolate.

-¡Allá voy!

Cuando Lola llega al lugar indicado, la gabardina revienta y suelta una montaña de dulces en suelo, de donde sale Lily con una mano elástica y le pega Lincoln. Todas las hermanas se lanzaron sobre los dulces y empezaron a devorarlos como si fueran animales. Lincoln veía feliz a sus hermanas comer los dulces, pero luego se empezó a preocupar cuando noto que faltaba algo.

-Un momento, ¿Dónde está la Venus de jalea? La deje dentro de uno de los bolsillos.

-Ya aparecerá, no es necesario que hagas un escándalo.

-Si Lincoln, no la emBARRES-dijo Luan abriendo una barra de chocolate. Todos gruñeron con fastidio por el chiste.

-Bueno, creo tienen razón. No pudo haber ido muy lejos, no tiene brazos.

-Como sea tontos, tengo que salir a buscar a nuestros padres y para cuando regrese quiero que ya todos estén durmiendo porque mañana hay escuela.

-Ok, Lori-dijeron los hermanos.

-Una cosa más, no coman tantos dulces o si no les dará dolor de barriga.

-Ok-dijeron sin tomarle importancia a la advertencia. Lori se retira para buscar a sus padres.

/

A la mañana siguiente los niños fueron llamados para ir a la escuela pero todos amanecieron con intensos dolores estomacales y bajaron adoloridos a la sala donde los esperaba sus padres sonriendo.

-Buenos días niños, ¿Cómo amanecieron?-dijo la mama

Todos respondieron con quejidos de dolor (excepto Lori y Lincoln que no comió muchos porque buscaba la venus de jalea)

-¿No quieren comer unos dulces antes de partir?-dijo el papa.

-N…o-a duras penas contestaron.

-Pues si no se los comen, los donare a la caridad

-Noo-las niñas empezaron a comer los dulces a velocidad lenta por el dolor, solo para evitar que donen los dulces.

-Somos buenos padres.

-Tienes razón Lynn-ambos se dan un beso corto-Esto les enseñara a no comer tantos dulces la próxima vez.

-Supongo que es como dicen: La venganza es dulce. Jaja, ugh-nadie siquiera presto atención a la mala broma de Luan por el dolor de estómago.

/

En la escuela Lincoln les contaba a sus amigos su experiencia en la convención.

-¿Cómo estuvo la convención? Oí que fue una locura-pregunto Clyde.

-Amigo, no tienes idea. Había dulces de todo tipo, incluso extranjeros y todos eran una delicia.

-Escuche que pusieron una jalea importada de exhibición y que era la atracción principal-dijo Rusty.

-Es cierto, era un privilegio tan solo verla. Les digo un secreto, yo fui quien la tomo.

-Espera, ¿eres el lunático que arrojo el guepardex mezclado con dulces efervescentes y causo la explosión?-pregunto sorprendido Liam.

-Así es.

-Wow-exclamaron todos asombrados.

-El único problema es que la busque esta mañana y no la he encontrado y comienzo a preocuparme

-Descuida, seguramente la encontraras pronto. Cuando yo pierdo el control remoto siempre lo encuentro dentro de los cojines del sofá-dijo Zach.

-Tal vez tengan razón.

En ese momento la maestra Johnson entro al salón.

-Ok clase, hoy no estoy de muy buen humor. Un idiota provoco una explosión ayer en la convención de dulces y quede bañada de un líquido asqueroso que hasta ahora no me he podido quitar, así que no pienso hablar con ustedes por el resto del día. Por lo que el día de hoy harán todo el día un ensayo en parejas de 20 páginas a mano sobre el peligro del azúcar, y yo escogeré las parejas.

No se hizo esperar el quejido colectivo del salón.

-¡Ah, no se quejen! Al menos no tuvieron que quitarse a esos horrible colibríes al venir a la escuela-sentencio la maestra Johnson y sentó para dictar los grupos-Vayan anotando quien es su pareja porque no lo repetiré, y ni crean tampoco que cambiare los grupos. Los grupos son: Liam y Rusty, Stella y Cookie, Penélope y Chica Jordan, Zach y Chris, John y Sandra, Nikola y Lisbeth, Clyde y Louis, Lincoln y Cristina. ¡Y no quiero quejas!

Lincoln estaba sorprendido, y no en el buen sentido.

-Vaya viejo, que mala suerte que te haya tocado con Cristina.

-No te preocupes, pudo ser peor.

Lincoln mira a los lectores.

-Seguramente recuerdan a Cristina de la vez en la que hice lo del video. Como saben ella se cambió de grupo, pero los niños de allí se fueron a sacar el apéndice para faltar a clases y como solo ella, Louis y Chris son los únicos que vinieron tendrán que ver clases con nosotros hasta que los demás se reincorporen. En cuanto a Cristina parece que ella ya no esta tan molesta por lo del incidente pero sin embargo nuestra relación quedo tan mal que solo nos limitamos a decir hola en los pasillo, fuera de eso somos como dos desconocidos. Solo espero que por fin podamos superar ese incidente y que logremos sacar una buena nota en la evaluación.

Un rato después Lincoln y Cristina están haciendo el ensayo pero entre ellos reina un silencio incomodo que Lincoln se dedica a romper.

-Así que estas en la otra sección. Escuche que ven música los martes, o sea ¿Cómo es eso?

-Supongo que está bien-respondió Cristina sin mucho interés.

-Escuche un rumor del otro grupo diciendo y que una vez un niño trajo una serpiente real y luego se le escapo, ¿es verdad?

-Si.

-¿Y cómo fue? ¿Te asustaste mucho o estabas tranquila?

-Escúchame Lincoln-Cristina deja de escribir y mira a los ojos a Lincoln-No te lo tomes a mal pero quisiera que termináramos este trabajo manteniendo el menor contacto interpersonal que sea posible.

-Ok, creo que está bien-dijo Lincoln un poco decepcionado-Solo para aclarar ¿es por lo del video?

-Sí, así es

-Ok

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar hasta que terminaron, durante ese tiempo hubo un largo silencio incomodo pero ambos supieron sobrellevarlo. Finalizada las clases, la maestra recogió los informes y se retiró lo más rápido que pudo. Lincoln y Cristina estaban guardando sus cosas para poder irse.

-Hacemos un buen equipo, deberíamos repetirlo otro día.

-Si yo creo que sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

-Bueno, entonces supongo que te veré del otro lado-Lincoln empezó a lanzar risa entrecortadas mientras que Cristina lo miraba con cara de ¿en serio?-¿entiendes? Porque tu estas en el otro grupo…y yo estoy en este y es como si fuera el otro lado.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-Cristina agarra su morral y se levanta del asiento. En ese instante Lincoln pudo ver que pegado de su glúteo izquierdo estaba pegada la Venus de jalea. ¿Cómo fue que termino ahí? No sabe y ni le importa, ya la encontró y ahora era hora de reclamarla.

-Preciosa Venus-dijo Lincoln en voz baja y agarra la jalea. Cristina lo oye y voltea algo angustiada y desde su perspectiva ve a Lincoln tratando de tocarle el trasero mientras babea.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-Cristina grita horrorizada y sale del salón con los brazos al aire. Lincoln asoma su cabeza fuera de la habitación viendo a la pelirroja correr como loca.

-¡Oye! ¿No quieres un poco?-la llama para compartir el dulce pero ya había salido de la escuela.

-Bueno, más para mí-Lincoln devora de un solo bocado el dulce y después se chupa los dedos-Mmm, dulce figura.

/

En la tarde, la familia estaba en la sala con todos haciendo sus malos hábitos incluido Lincoln que estaba leyendo comics en ropa interior. Pero de pronto, una multitud enfurecida se aparece con carteles en el jardín de la casa Loud.

-¡Ay no, nos encontraron los de la convención!-exclamo Lincoln un poco asustado.

La familia abre la puerta para enfrentar a la muchedumbre y de entre ella sale Cristina señalando acusatoriamente al albino.

-¡Ahí esta! ¡Es el niño que me ataco sexualmente!

-Uff, menos mal no son ellos. Solo es Cristi-¡Espera! ¿Qué?-dijo Lincoln confundido sin saber lo que le espera el futuro.


	2. Chapter 2

Lincoln Loud estaba temblando. En este momento él estaba en ropa interior y tenía una bata naranja encima para evitar que lo vieran de esa forma. Cualquiera pensaría que los temblores eran ocasionados por el frio que hacía en la tarde de ese día, pero no era el caso. Estaba temblando porque frente a su casa una muchedumbre enfurecida estaba pidiendo su cabeza. Cristina dijo algo sobre acosarla, pero él no recuerda hacer algo semejante; es más, ella específicamente le dijo que la dejara en paz hasta terminar el informe, entonces ¿Por qué dijo algo sobre acosarla? ¿Y de dónde salió esa muchedumbre? ¿Y por qué están todos enojados y con carteles amenazadores?

-¿Se puede saber qué hace toda esta gente en mi jardín?-demando Lynn Loud sr.

-Tal vez el ruido de su casa le hizo perder la audición, así que lo repetiremos-salieron de la turba una pareja de pelirrojos que al parecer son los padres de Cristina-su hijo ataco sexualmente a nuestra hija-dijo la madre de Cristina.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Ya me oyó, ese niño ha cometido un crimen y estamos aquí para que pague.

-Ah por favor eso es ridículo, mi hijo nunca haría algo asi-defendio Rita Loud.

-Todo lo contrario señora-dijo el señor pelirrojo-su hijo es una pequeña maquina depravadora en potencia. En un caso normal nosotros hablaríamos con el muchacho para que no se repitiera, pero como este niño ya había hecho un video en el que le puso una foto de nuestra hija en un busto y lo empezó a besar tuvimos que tomar medidas drásticas.

Lincoln se había sonrojado de la vergüenza, tal parece que nadie olvidara lo del video. Pero ahora él tenía que aclarar una duda.

-Oigan, antes de que me quemen en la hoguera puedo saber de qué me están acusando.

-No finjas demencia Lincoln-dijo Cristina-sabes muy bien lo que hiciste.

-Ah, no. Si así fuese no estaría preguntando.

-Hoy en la escuela trataste de tocarme el trasero mientras babeabas.

-¿Que? ¿Cuándo hice…?-Lincoln se detuvo porque empezó a conectar los puntos y cuando al fin lo tenía claro se dirigió a la muchedumbre-Oh, ya entendí. Esto es solo un malentendido, no quería tocarte el trasero solo quería agarrar la Venus de jalea que estaba pegada en tu trasero.

-¡Si, claro! ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Jeffrey Dahmers en su juicio! ¡El niño miente!-grito un tipo de la muchedumbre y los demás lo apoyaron.

-No, de verdad. Les juro que soy decente.

Justo cuando Lincoln dijo eso, una corriente de aire se manifiesta en el lugar y levanta la bata de Lincoln dejando al descubierto su cuerpo en ropa interior, el cual el público mira horrorizados y algunos apartan la vista y otros se tapan los ojos. Lincoln trata de taparse con las manos pero ya era tarde, ya lo habían visto y ahora todos estaban más enojados

-¡Violador!

-¡Degenerado!

-¡Pervertido!

-¡Mátenlo!

Todos en la muchedumbre le insultaban y algunos empezaron al arrojar tomates. Lincoln y sus padres tuvieron que meterse en la casa ya que se estaban poniendo hostiles, incluso uno de la multitud prendió fuego a un muñeco ahorcado que se parecía a Lincoln.

-Papa, ¿Por qué esta esa gente afuera con carteles amenazadores sobre Lincoln?-pregunta Luna y las demás empiezan a bombardear de preguntas a los padres.

-¡Cálmense chicas!-todas se callan-Es solo un malentendido.

-¿Cómo que malentendido?-pregunta Lynn.

-La niña pelirroja esa lo acusa de acoso sexual.

-¿Acoso sexual? Lincoln, ¿Y ahora qué hiciste?-pregunta Lori.

-Nada, te lo juro. Ella dice que trate de tocarle el trasero, pero en realidad yo quería solo agarrar la Venus de jalea que tenía pegada en el trasero.

-Pues gracias a tu hambruna, ahora tienes a una multitud reclamando por tu sangre.

-Si bro, tuviste que tener más cuidado. Estas en una era en donde por tan solo ver a una mujer ya eres un pervertido sexual.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no es justo, Ronnie Anne solía tocarme el trasero todo el tiempo y nadie le decía nada pero si yo trato de agarrar la Venus de jalea del trasero de Cristina me dan un escarmiento.

-Es la carga de ser hombre hijo, con el tiempo sabrás como manejarlo-reconforto Lynn sr a su hijo.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, las menores de Lucy a Lisa se acercaron.

-Papa, no entiendo. ¿Qué es lo que dicen ellos que hizo Lincoln?-pregunta inocentemente Lola.

-Hay veces que en mis novelas de vampiros mencionan algo de eso, pero esas partes no las entiendo.

-Bueno, ehm…-el sr Loud mira a su esposa- ¿Crees que debamos decirles?

-Tal vez ellas puedan ser de ayuda así que creo que sí, pero no les digas demasiado.

-Ok, chicas síganme-todos van a la sala y Lynn sr se sienta en el sofá con gemelas montadas en sus piernas, Lucy y Lisa a los lados y los demás permanecen de pie.

-Chicas, ¿recuerdan esa postal que nos mandó el abuelo Albert desde Florida que tenía el cocodrilo ese que le mordía el trasero a una chama?

-Jajajajaja, si vale, ese cocodrilo era hilarante-dijo Lana.

-Si es verdad, a todos nos pareció gracioso la imagen pero en realidad eso era malo; pues ese cocodrilo estaba acosando sexualmente a la chica esa.

-No entiendo-dijeron las gemelas, Lucy y Leni.

-Seré directo, cuando un hombre le toca a una mujer la parte en donde hace pipi y popo es acoso sexual.

-¿Y cuando una mujer se lo toca a un hombre que es?-pregunta Leni.

-Un afortunado.

-¡Lynn!-grita Rita molesta

-Lo siento, querida.

-Entonces si un hombre le toca el trasero a una mujer ¿es acoso sexual?-verifica Lucy.

-Exactamente.

Ya con esta platica las menores estaban al tanto de la situación, llego la hora de la reacción.

-¡Iugh! ¡Qué asco! ¿Por qué alguien querría tocarle el trasero a otra persona? Eso es asqueroso-dijo asqueada Lola.

-Yo no tengo problema si lo hago por accidente, pero tampoco es que lo haría a propósito. Tengo mis límites-dijo Lana.

-Pues yo no entiendo, ¿Por qué alguien lo haría a propósito?-pregunta Lucy.

-Pues de hecho eso lo puedo explicar, veras es que…-la genio fue interrumpida por su madre.

-Ah pa pa pa, creo que todavía son muy jóvenes para saber sobre esas cosas. Lo que hay que hacer ahora es limpiar el nombre de su hermano.

-Creo que no lo dejaran de acosar hasta que este preso. Jajaja, ¿entienden?

-Luan, no es buen momento para tus chistes.

-Perdón, ma.

-¿Cómo haremos para limpiar mi nombre?-pregunta el albino preocupado.

-Su padre y yo hablaremos con el director Huggins en la escuela y el deberá hablar con los padres de Cristina para aclarar todo de una buena vez. Y mientras tanto, ustedes se encargaran de desmentir cualquier rumor que haya de él y así evitaremos que sea más grave. ¿Quedo claro?

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con esa gente?-pregunta Lynn.

-Pues supongo que tendremos que quedarnos aquí hasta mañana-dijo su padre mientras veía como los protestantes dan vueltas en círculos y entonan canticos.

_Lincoln Loud, fuera manos._

_O si no, te damos palazos._

/

A la mañana siguiente, la camioneta familiar trata de salir para llevar a los niños a la escuela. Pero los protestantes se abalanzan contra ella y la empujan mientras lanzan insultos al varón.

-¡Que rayos les pasa, van a dañar la camioneta!-grito el padre de familia.

-¡¿Entonces dice que a usted le importa más su auto que la seguridad de las mujeres en el país e incluso que la seguridad de sus hijas al exponerla a ese depravado de cabellos blancos?!

-¡Por última vez, mi hijo no es un violador!

Poco le importo a los protestantes su respuesta pues siguieron empujando la van.

-Papa ¿no sería mejor si mejor me voy caminando? Así tal vez ustedes podrán llegar a la escuela a tiempo.

-Ni lo pienses Lincoln, somos una familia y a la familia no se le abandona-argumento la madre de familia-solo esperemos que en la calle ya nos dejen en paz.

Al contrario, en la calle los protestantes empezaron a chismearle a los otros conductores lo de Lincoln y la mayoría le lanzaban insulto bastantes feos y otro simplemente no se lo creían y se marchaban. Todos pensaron que en la escuela todo iba a estar más tranquilo, pero no fue así. Tal como se advirtió los protestantes empezaron a chismear a los alumnos lo de Lincoln pero por suerte sus hermanas impidieron que se hiciera más fuerte el rumor. Los protestantes solo seguían a Lincoln debido a que es su objetivo. En el salón de clases, los protestantes estaban igual de odiosos y en un momento dado la maestra Johnson entro.

-Oigan, esto es un salón de clases de primaria. No pueden estar aquí-los protestantes callaron ante las palabras de la maestra.

-No se preocupe maestra, vienen conmigo.

-Pero…-la maestra iba objetar pero vio la cara de los individuos y se retractó-está bien que se queden, pero hablen en voz baja que interrumpen la clase-después de decir eso, los protestantes bajaron el tono de voz pero eran constantes con los mensajes de odio que le transmitían.

/

Al terminar las clases las cosas no mejoraron, el club de fanáticos del odio siguieron a Lincoln todo el día causando desconcierto entre sus compañeros. Lincoln decidió regresar a casa a pie para evitar molestias a su familia, y por supuesto que la turba lo siguió insultando. Al llegar a casa la multitud se quedó en el patio mientras que él se adentró a su hogar para por fin descansar de tanto odio.

-Vaya, que día. Me siguieron incluso en el baño-Lincoln tembló al recordar esa humillante experiencia-por suerte ya mis padres aclararan todo y mis hermanas se encargaran de ayudar, no quiero tener que pasar por eso otra vez.

2 minutos después, la van familiar llego y la familia Loud se metió a la casa.

-¿Y bien? ¿Aclararon todo?

-Ahm…pues…-titubean los Loud.

-¿Que?

-Cariño, hablamos con el director Huggins y le dijimos que eras decente pero dijo que estaba del lado de Cristina por temor a una demanda de sus padres. Y además lo del video no ayuda a probar tu inocencia.

-Ay no, otra vez con eso. Bueno, al menos ustedes sí pudieron hacer algo ¿verdad?-Lincoln pregunto a sus hermanas.

-Lo siento Lincoln, intentamos de todo pero…-dijo Lori.

-Nadie nos creyó, algunos dijeron que ya era hora-dijo Luna.

-Otros idiotas dijeron que les sorprendía que no fuera a una de nosotras, obvio que los golpee-dijo Lynn.

-Tratamos de convencerlos, pero ni siquiera yo pude lograrlo. Lo siento-dijo Lola.

-Perdona hermano mayor, pero busque las grabaciones de ayer en sala de archivos de la escuela pero no encontré nada. Tal parece que el sistema era muy obsoleto y el deterioro ocasiono que las cintas se dañasen cosa que me imposibilito de revisarlas.

-¿O sea que no van ayudarme?

-Hijo, hicimos lo que pudimos pero todos creen que nos amenazaste para que te defendiéramos

-Parece que tendrás que resolver esto solo-dijo Lucy con algo de pesar.

-¿QUE? Pero ¿Qué no ven que no sé qué hacer? No tengo planes, no tengo ideas, no tengo nada. ¡Estoy solo en una situación que jamás pensé que viviría! ¡Me van a linchar por algo que no hice y que todavía sigo sin comprender! ¡Y nadie puede hacer algo para ayudarme! ¡Estoy solo!-Lincoln se altera y se arrodilla-¡DIOS! ¿POR QUE ME HAS ABANDONADO?

El teléfono de la sala suena y Lincoln contesta.

-¿Hola?

-Hola Lincoln, habla Dios…dado Cabello. He venido a ayudarte.

-¿En serio? ¿Y cómo?

-Es simple, te haremos una entrevista en mi programa "Lo más bajo" y lo transmitiremos en horario estelar para que toda la nación sepa la verdad de los hechos.

-Wow señor Cabello, eso sería fabuloso. No sé cómo agradecerlo.

-No tienes que hacerlo, para mí sería un privilegio tenerte en mi programa. Entonces mañana haremos la entrevista.

-De hecho, ¿puede ser esta noche? Sería más fácil para mí escapar de los protestantes a esa hora.

-De acuerdo.

/

Lincoln está sentado en un sofá azul mientras hace la entrevista con Diosdado Cabello.

-Estaba haciendo un trabajo con Cristina en la escuela, cuando terminamos ella se levantó de su asiento y vi que tenía pegado en la falda la Venus de jalea y alargue la mano para tomarla. ¡Ay, dios mío! El solo recordar esa sabrosura me hace babear la boca. Era tan dulce, suave, esponjoso, divino, un manjar para la vista y el paladar ¡Desearía tener otra en este momento para agarrarla con mis manos y comérmela enterito!-Lincoln se recogió la saliva de la boca y continuo-Perdón me desvié un poco, pero el punto es que yo no…

-Sí, sí, sí. Ya tenemos suficiente material.

-Ok. ¿Y cree usted que con esto ya las personas me dejaran en paz?

-No solo eso, le aseguro que cuando se transmita por televisión todos en el país tendrá claro cuáles son los hechos.

-Vaya, eso suena excelente. ¿Podría decirme a qué hora lo transmiten? Quiero que mi familia lo vea.

/

Al día siguiente la familia estaba reunida en la sala esperando la transmisión. Esperaban que ya se aclarara todo de una vez porque ya ni podían salir de casa, no era malo para los niños faltar a la escuela pero era desesperante estar todo el día en casa. Por suerte ese hombre iba a demostrar que Lincoln no era un pervertido ¿verdad?

-Shh, silencio narrador que ya va a empezar el programa-dijo Lincoln y sale la introducción del noticiero.

-_Hoy en "Lo más bajo" presentamos a Cristina _(sale una imagen de ella y sus padres afuera de su casa sonriendo) _una niña que tenía una vida plena libre de calamidades, hasta que un compañero _(sale la foto de Lincoln besando el busto de Edwin con la foto de Cristina)_ con despertar sexual trato de aprovecharse de su inocencia, es: "La niña y el demonio de blanco"._

-Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto-dijo Lincoln preocupado.

Ahora se muestra la entrevista de Lincoln.

\- Estaba haciendo un trabajo con Cristina en la escuela, cuando terminamos ella se levantó de su asiento y vi (alterado) la jalea y alargue la mano para tomar (alterado) la jalea. ¡Ay, dios mío! El solo recordar (alterado) la jalea, esa sabrosura me hace babear la boca. Era tan (alterado) suave, esponjoso, divino, un manjar para la vista y el paladar ¡Desearía tener (alterado) la jalea en este momento para agarrarla con mis manos y (alterado) babear (alterado) dulce (alterado) jalea!

-Entonces, Lincoln, ¿admite usted abiertamente que trato de hostigar sexualmente a Cristina como todo un depravado sexual?-dijo Diosdado.

Se muestra la imagen de Lincoln en la entrevista congelada y con pésima calidad.

-Señor Loud, su silencio solo lo incrimina más y más.

Muestra otra vez la pésima imagen.

-No señor Loud, no desquite su ira conmigo. ¡Por favor, aléjese! ¡Aléjese!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!-Diosdado grita. Abajo sale unos subtítulos que dicen "es una dramatización, no paso" y se acaba el programa.

Lincoln apaga el televisor, toma un respiro y le habla a su familia.

-Ok, nuevo plan: me tiño el cabello de negro, me cambio el nombre a Nega y me mudo a Turkmenistán. ¿Qué les parece?

-¡Nadie se mudara a ningún lado!-ordeno la madre.

-Si bro, ya nadie ve las noticias para eso está el internet. Estoy segura que nadie vio esa horrible entrevista-dijo Luna.

-¿Segura Luna?, porque se acerca otra multitud enfurecida-dijo Lynn mientras ve en la ventana como unos vehículos y hasta helicópteros se acercaban furtivamente al hogar.

-No es una multitud enfurecida, es una multitud de periodistas-dijo Lori. Efectivamente los vehículos tenían logotipos de distintos noticieros tales como CNN, Telesur, BBC, Noticias Fox, etc.

Cuando uno de los helicópteros desciende, la potencia de las hélices causa que se vuelque la vanzilla y que se destruya tanto el techo como las ventanas.

-¡La camioneta!-Lynn sr abre la puerta y le grita a la gente-¡Oigan, van a tener que pagar por eso!

Los periodistas corren donde Lynn listo para hacerles preguntas. Lynn pega un grito y cierra la puerta con seguro

-Parece que ahora ya no podemos salir.

/

2 días después la familia todavía estaba encerrada en la casa. Por suerte tenían comida suficiente pero ya para el cuarto día empezara a escasear. Lincoln estaba en un aprieto de lo más grande y nadie sabía ya cómo solucionarlo, así que para relajarse un poco se dio un baño con agua caliente. Pero al estirar la mano para agarrar la toalla, un helicóptero del noticiero se posa en su ventana para filmarlo. Lincoln al verlo trata desesperadamente de cubrirse con algo pero se resbala y le cae encima la cortina del baño.

Luego se muestra la foto del hecho en la televisión.

-Lincoln Loud se le encontró en el baño acostado con una cortina encima que según él le da ¡poderes sexuales!-dijo el reportero de la emisora BBC.

La familia Loud estaba reunida en el sofá viendo las noticias.

-¡Ay por favor! Solo una vez use la cortina como capa y siguen molestándome con eso-se quejó Lincoln y cambia el canal. Ahora se muestra CNN café con dos tipos haciendo una entrevista.

-Doctor Stroke, como experto en la educación sexual dígame ¿Cómo es que un niño de 11 años es capaz de agredir sexualmente a una niña?

-Bueno Philip eso tiene una explicación racional, veras a la edad de 11 años los niños empiezan a tener interés romántico en las niñas y sienten curiosidad en ciertos aspectos por ejemplo la parte posterior o trasero como se le llama vulgarmente. Pero el caso de Lincoln es muy extremo, al estar rodeado de tantas mujeres como son sus hermanas esa curiosidad incrementa y más aún cuando esas mujeres son muy hermosas, en especial la rubia tonta.

-Está hablando de ti, Lori-Leni le susurra a la mayor. Ella estaba por objetar pero se calla al ver que no serviría de nada.

-Y entonces doctor Stroke, ¿dice usted que el convivir con tantas mujeres con atributos femeninos bien desarrollados ínsita a los varones a convertirse en depravados sexuales?

-Si. Es más, me sorprende que no haya sido con alguna de sus hermanas-los dos señores se empiezan a reír con este último comentario. Lincoln le causa rabia inmensa y cambia el canal.

Ahora se muestra a una mujer joven llorando en uno de esos programas de chismorreo.

-No conozco a Lincoln Loud, jamás he tenido contacto con Lincoln Loud, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Lincoln Loud hasta ahora pero…-la mujer no puede continuar debido a que ha vuelto a romper a llorar. La conductora del programa la consuela.

-Ya, ya. Tranquila, no te preocupes más; algún día atraparan a ese horrible niño.

Lincoln cambia el programa y ahora muestra el canal Fox.

-_Y ahora en Fox, una nueva producción de la cadena: "Lincoln Loud: Retrato de un pervertido" con Lizzy Greene como Cristina y Grant Palmer como Lincoln Loud._

La escena comienza con "Cristina" aterrorizada corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela siendo perseguida por "Lincoln" que sonreía maliciosamente. En un momento "Cristina" se encuentra en un callejón sin salida y "Lincoln" se acerca lentamente, pero de pronto un niño preescolar se interpone en el camino para proteger "Cristina" sin embargo "Lincoln" lo agarra por el cuello de la camisa y lo levanta.

-¡No, Lincoln! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Solo es un niño de preescolar!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!-"Lincoln" lanza al niño por atrás y este se levanta con dificultad pero al ver a "Lincoln" sale corriendo. "Lincoln" se acerca a "Cistina"-Y ahora te tocare la jalea-la cámara hace un breve acercamiento al trasero de "Cristina"

-¡No, Lincoln! Eso es acoso sexual. Si te atreves gritare tan fuerte que la policía escuchara.

-Ja, ¿crees que los de la casa blanca vendrán a ayudarte? ¡Estás sola, niña!-dicho esto le da un toque al trasero a "Cristina" la cual al sentir su mano empieza a gritar muy fuerte y suelta algunas lágrimas mientras "Lincoln" se ríe malvadamente.

El verdadero Lincoln queda consternado por la extraña película que acaba de ver y cambia el canal que ahora muestra el noticiero local.

-Katherine Milligan reportando en vivo desde la residencia Loud donde ya llevamos 57 horas consecutivas siguiendo los pasos del pequeño pervertido local Lincoln Loud. Sigan sintonizándonos que en breves momentos repasaremos los acontecimientos más relevantes del día como la vez en la que el lechero le paso la leche al señor Loud por la ventana y la vez en la que la señora Loud saco al gato…probablemente porque era acosado sexualmente. Hasta el momento no hemos podido observar detalladamente lo que pasa dentro de la casa, así que voy a usar la nueva cámara con luz infrarroja que permitirá seguir los movimientos de la familia por el rastro de calor que emiten.

Katherine enciende la cámara y se ve a los Louds en la sala a través del rastro de calor.

-No estoy al tanto de cómo funciona esta tecnología pero estoy segura de que ese que está en el horno es Lincoln Loud-la cámara enfoca en el horno y muestra un rastro de calor que gira sobre su propio eje-el cual está cocinándose a 68ºC mientras da varias vueltas, seguramente porque se revuelca en su cama mientras ve esas revistas sucias. ¡Qué vergüenza! Volvemos al estudio, Chad.

Ahora se muestra a un hombre viejo calvo con traje y corbata sentado.

-Gracias Katherine, por ese interesante reporte de la familia Loud. Y ahora los resultados de la encuesta de internet, según la cual declara que el 98,3% de las personas lo consideran culpable por acoso sexual. Debe recordarse que esta encuesta no es válida para que se tomen medidas judiciales a menos que se apruebe la propuesta 24, ojala que así sea.

Lincoln apaga la televisión al ver que solo hablan cosas malas sobre él.

-¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Nadie va a creer que soy inocente y todos los que pueden ayudarme me abandonaron, no tengo ni un amigo en el mundo.

De pronto se oye disturbios en las afueras y los padres se acercan a la ventana para ver.

-¿Estás seguro Lincoln?-dijo la madre sonriéndole al albino. Los hermanos se acercan a la ventana y presencia como Clyde, Rusty, Liam, Zach y Stella se acercan a la puerta y le hablan a la multitud.

-¡Silencio!-grita Clyde y todos se callan-¿Cómo se atreven ustedes a acusar a mi mejor amigo de algo tan horrible como es el acoso sexual? Yo lo conozco de toda la vida y se que…

-¡Espera! ¿Tú sabes todo sobre Lincoln Loud?-pregunta un periodista.

-Sí, así es. Y sé que él no…

-¡Te doy 10 mil dólares por todo lo que sabes!

-¿Qué? ¡No! No estamos aquí por eso, vinimos a decirles que…

-¡Yo te doy 10 mil 500!-grita otro periodista.

-No, no, no. Esto no es por dinero, es para…

-¡Yo ofrezco 11 mil!

-¡12 mil!

-¡13 mil!

-No, no, no. Repito, esto no es por dinero es por… ¡Espere! ¿Dijo 12 mil?

-Yo escuche 13 mil-dijo Rusty-Pero estoy seguro de que pueden ofrecer más.

-Tienes razón. ¡A ver señores! ¿Quién da más?-dijo Clyde.

-¡15 mil!

-¡16 mil!

-Clyde, este del frente ofrece 18 mil-dijo Liam

-El de la esquina ofrece 19 mil-dijo Zach.

-Por allá en el fondo ofrecen 20 mil-dijo Rusty.

-Tenemos 25 mil del noticiero de Japón-dijo con Stella con un teléfono manos libres y un portapapeles para tomar ofertas del extranjero.

-¡Vamos señores! ¿Quién da más? ¡¿Quién da más?!-grita Clyde a la multitud mientras los demás siguen tomando las ofertas de las personas.

Lincoln cierra las persianas con tristeza.

-Mama, papa, chicas, estoy a punto de caer en una profunda depresión y creo que necesito un abrazo-dijo Lincoln mientras abre sus brazos esperando ese abrazo. Los padres se lo dan con todo gusto, pero las chicas se abstienen.

-Chicas ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieren abrazarme?

Las chicas balbucean un poco como queriendo evadir la pregunta.

-¡Niñas, abrasen a su hermano!-ordeno el señor Loud y las chicas abrazan a Lincoln. Al separarse Lincoln queda algo extrañado por la duda que reflejaron todas con sus miradas.

-Oigan ¿Por qué dudaron un momento?

Las demás otra vez balbucearon algunas palabras.

-Esperen ¿No creerán de verdad que lo hice, o si?

-No es que no te creamos Lincoln es solo que…-empezó Lori.

-Es la tele, paso más tiempo educándonos que nuestros padres-continuo Lana.

-Es difícil no creerle después de todo lo que pasamos-dijo Lola.

-Y…hasta el momento, no nos has dado ninguna prueba tangible de que no lo hiciste-finalizo Lisa.

Lincoln podría estar en el ring junto a Muhammad Ali y aun así el dolor que este podría ocasionarle no sería nada comparado con el que sintió al oír que sus hermanas están creyendo que el sí ataco a Cristina.

-¿Que? ¿Cómo es posible que piensen así de su propio hermano?

-Después de todo lo que él ha hecho por ustedes ¿así es como le pagan?

-No mama-Lincoln interrumpe el regaño de sus padres-tienen razón. Soy una mala persona, soy vanidoso, tramposo, mentiroso y egoísta, no sería sorpresa si me convirtiera en un pervertido (aunque sigo sin entender que significa). Además la TV siempre tiene razón, si dice que soy depravado que ataca a menores de edad entonces debe ser verdad. Ahora si me disculpan me encerrare en mi cuarto, en donde no lastimare a nadie nunca más-Lincoln sube a su cuarto cabizbajo sabiendo que sus hermanas piensan que lo que dicen los medios es verdad. Los padres se le rompen el corazón al ver a su único hijo varón con el ánimo por el piso, todo por un malentendido, pero también se enojan con las demás por pensar mal de él. Ellas ya empiezan a sentirse culpables por lo que le dijeron al varón, pero esta vez una vaga disculpa no resolvería todo, esta vez ellas tendría que arreglar todo este asunto del acoso sexual de una buena vez para demostrarle Lincoln que no piensan mal de él.

/

Ya era la madrugada del día siguiente. Lincoln Loud estaba acostado en su cama en posición fetal viendo la televisión en su teléfono, en este momento estaban pasando "The Tonight Show Starring Jimmy Fallon"

-Y ahora hablaremos del ser más despreciable de la tierra Lincoln Loud.

Lincoln desliza el dedo para cambiar el programa y ahora sale un nuevo episodio de "Ace Savvy: la serie animada." En ese instante, Ace Savvy y Jack un ojo había capturado un adolescente de cabellos blancos.

-Al fin logramos capturar a este agresor sexual conocido como "Demonio de blanco"

-Personas como tú me enferman-dijo Jack un ojo al "Demonio de Blanco"

-No Jack, él es el enfermo. Al aprovecharse de la inocencia de los niños y tratar de tocarles la jalea. Por suerte pasara un largo tiempo en la cárcel en donde no lastimara a nadie y se pudrirá como la horrible basura que es.

Lincoln pensó que ver algo de su superhéroe favorito lo ayudaría a sentirse mejor, pero se equivocó a lo grande

-Ay no, ¿tú también Ace? He perdido todo lo que me gusta y ya ni siquiera puedo ver un programa en donde no se me retrate como un monstruo.

De repente Lincoln recordó que si había un canal en donde no encontraría nada relacionado a su caso.

-Un momento. ¡Los canales infantiles! Jamás pasan nada de lo que pasa en la actualidad para mantener a los niños alejado de la horrible realidad de este mundo.

Lincoln desliza el dedo y cambia al canal de Discovery kids en donde están pasando Blarney el dinosaurio.

-Te quiero yo, y tú a mí. Somos una familia feliz, con un fuerte abrazo y un beso te diré: Mi Cariño yo te doy. ¡Sí!-canto el dinosaurio.

Lincoln se ríe del programa, era estúpido pero al menos lo hacía sentir mejor. Unos segundos después alguien toca la puerta.

-Váyanse, por favor. No quiero acosarlos o agredirlos o lo que sea.

-Por favor Lincoln, queremos hablar.

-(Suspiro) De acuerdo, pasen-la puerta se abre y revela a la familia con las hijas teniendo una cara de arrepentimiento.

-Lincoln, venimos a disculparnos-dijo Lori

-¿Por qué? Tienen razón, soy un niño malo.

-Eso no es cierto y lo sabes, lamentamos dejarnos llevar por los rumores-empezó Luna.

-Puede que a veces actúes mal pero sabemos que nunca harías algo como eso-continuo Lynn.

-Eres nuestro hermano y te queremos, no importan lo que los demás digan de ti-culmino Leni.

-Guau chicas, eso me hace sentir mejor pero de qué sirve si la ciudad entera quiere verme envuelto en llamas.

-Lincoln, la verdad es que no solo vinimos a disculparnos sino también a decirte que encontramos una forma de demostrar tu inocencia-dijo Lucy

-¿Enserio? ¿Como?

-Los medios de comunicación no revelaran la verdad de los acontecimientos no porque no pueden sino porque no quieren. Prefieren hacer eco de un escándalo para llamar más la atención que investigar los hechos para determinar lo que en realidad paso, ¿Por qué crees que hasta el momento ni siquiera un policía ha venido a la casa a interrogarte o algo así? Tenemos que encontrar una forma de transmitir en TV y en internet que no eres un acosador sexual en potencia y que todo en realidad fue un malentendido, y yo sé en dónde: La estación de acceso público-dijo Lisa.

-¿Estación de acceso público? ¿Qué es eso?

-Es la estación en donde las personas pueden dar a conocer sus ideas y opiniones sin restricciones a nivel nacional- explico Lynn sr.

-O sea que ¿Podre explicarme ante toda la nación por televisión? Eso suena bien pero ¿Cómo haremos para transmitirlo en internet?

-Lo grabo con mi cámara y lo subo a mi página-dijo Luan.

-¿Creen que funcione?

-Claro que si cariño, solo hay que tener fe-dijo Rita.

/

Los Louds ahora estaban en la estación de acceso decorando el escenario para hacerlo más llamativo. Habían colocado una mesa de escritorio marrón, una planta en la esquina, luces, Lincoln estaba maquillado y con traje, y el abuelo Albert estaba colocando la bandera de los Estados Unidos en el fondo.

-Papa, ¿Por qué colocas esa bandera? No es necesario.

-Antes que nadie quien le debe una disculpa a mi nieto es la patria, me lo deben por salvarles el pellejo en Afganistán.

-Como digas, papa.

Ya todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que Lincoln se sentara y diera su mensaje a toda la nación y al mundo. Estaba algo nervioso, nunca antes había hablado con tantas personas aun cuando no pudiera verlas, pero el ver a su familia apoyándolo en todo lo hizo tranquilizarse.

-Muy bien Lincoln, en unos momentos estarás en vivo hablando a todo el mundo. Necesito que te relajes, recuerda que es solo decir que todo lo que han dicho de ti es mentira y dar algunas pequeñas pruebas verbales que rectifiquen todo y es todo. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido, Lisa.

-De acuerdo, suerte hermano. ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

La familia se colocó detrás de la cámara para que no las vieran y Luan estaba detrás de la cámara grabando todo con su traje de directora.

-Ok entramos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-dijo Luan y le hizo un ademan a Lincoln. Él se sienta pero suena un gas, el después saca un cojín de broma de su asiento-Jajajajaja, lo siento pero no pude resistirme. Ahora en serio salimos al aire en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1-hizo un ademan a Lincoln.

-Buenas tardes Norteamérica, soy Lincoln Loud o como algunos me llaman "el cochinote blanco". Vengo a aclararle de una vez que yo nunca repito nunca he tocado la "jalea" a Cristina o a alguna otra. Miren sé que no soy Jesús ni nada de eso pero yo no soy de esos que anda en la calle haciendo cosas malas, soy más de echar broma con mis amigos. Como esa vez que andaba con unos amigos en el parque y vimos a unos de esos estúpidos que usan zancos para verse más alto, entonces nos acercamos por detrás y…-la mama de Lincoln le hizo señas de cortar detrás de cámara-Eeehm, me dicen que se me acabo el tiempo así que lo dejare hasta aquí. Recuerden, Lincoln Loud es inocente.

La señal se corta y la familia abraza a Lincoln.

-Lincoln, lo lograste-dijo Rita mientras abraza a su hijo. La familia también le lanza cumplidos, luego viene el encargado de la estación.

-Los teléfonos están sonando-dijo para celebración de todos. Salieron de la cabina y el tipo contestaba las llamadas-¿Dos llamadas? Nunca llegan tantas-El tipo contesta la primera-¿Diga? No, no es el Crustáceo Cascarudo-cuelga y contesta la otra-¿Diga? Si, si me interesa hablar sobre la supera simetría. ¿En serio? ¡Sí que me interesa!-divaga el encargado, dejando a la familia Loud decepcionada y frustrada por no conseguir que a Lincoln dejen de acusarlo de acosador.

/

Al día siguiente estaban todos reunidos en la sala viendo la televisión, aunque ninguno parece tener ánimos para verla. El timbre de la puerta suena y Lincoln la abre, dejando ver que se trataba de un adolescente usando zancos.

-Así que tienes problemas con las personas que usan zancos ¿eh?-el chamo le da una patada en la cara a Lincoln y se retira. Por suerte el golpe no fue muy fuerte como para dejarle herida o algo así pero si le dolió.

Cuando Lincoln se dispuso a volver con su familia el timbre volvió a sonar y tuvo que contestar otra vez, esta vez se trataba del conserje de su escuela.

-¿Conserje sin nombre? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Primero que nada, me llamo Norm. Segundo, vi tu transmisión en televisión tratando arreglar todo el problema y me dio lastima así que he venido a ayudarte.

-Si claro, déjeme adivinar planea poner un cartel gigante en un avión para que toda la ciudad lo vea que supuestamente aclare toda la situación pero en realidad el cartel dice que soy un monstruo toca jaleas o algo por el estilo-dijo con un claro sarcasmo.

-Lincoln, sé que has pasado por muchas cosas malas y que mucha gente dijo que te ayudaría pero en realidad te perjudicaron y sacaron provecho de eso, pero debes creerme que cuando digo que yo quiero ayudarte estoy siendo sincero.

-¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?-dijo Lincoln cruzándose de brazos.

-No te pido que confíes en mi palabra, sino que confíes en esto-Norm le muestra a Lincoln un disco.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es lo que te sacara de este lio, es tuyo si me dejas entrar y explicarle a tu familia.

-(Suspiro) De acuerdo, puede pasar.

Norm pasa y Lincoln lo guía hacia la sala, en donde la familia sigue viendo la tele.

-Familia, él es Norm y dice que va ayudarnos.

-Que bien-dicen todos con sarcasmo.

-Y dime Norm, como piensas ayudar a nuestro hijo y te advierto que si llegas a terminar de arruinar la vida de mi bebe también arruinaremos la tuya-amenazo la madre de Lincoln siendo secundada por sus hijas.

-Entiendo que tenga desconfianza hacia mi persona Louds pero les aseguro que puedo ayudar a su hijo en este problema. Por favor déjenme explicarles cómo y si no lo creen conveniente entonces tranquilamente me marcho

-Mmmm, te escuchamos-respondió Rita.

-Genial, lo que quería mostrarles es esto-saca el disco-esta es una cinta que contiene las grabaciones del salón de Lincoln y que muestra que fue lo que paso el día del evento en cuestión.

-Pero si Lisa busco en la base de datos de la escuela y no encontró nada-dijo Lori.

-Sí, fue mi culpa. Yo retire los discos del sistema.

-Eso lo explica todo. Excepto ¿por qué tenía usted el disco de grabación?-dijo Lisa.

-Es algo vergonzoso, pues verán mi pasatiempo es ver las grabaciones de la escuela e inventar historias sobre los niños y también para ver sus vidas como si fuera una telenovela. Lo guardo en secreto porque me pueden tachar de pedófilo o de fisgón o algo así, ¡pero lo necesito! ¡es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo después de trabajar PARA UNOS NIÑOS MALCRIDADOS Y MALAGRADECIDOS QUE SOLO SE DEDICAN A HACER DESASTRE Y QUE ME TIENEN HASTA AQUÍ CON SUS ESTUPIDAS BURLAS SOBRE MI CUANDO YO SOY QUIEN MANTIENE DE PIE A ESE HORRIBLE LUGAR Y…!-Norm se detiene al ver que la familia estaba aterrada por su repentino enojo-Lamento mi exabrupto, creo que tengo ciertos asuntos que resolver. Solo vean la grabación.

Norm pone el disco en el reproductor. El video muestra a la maestra Johnson montando un toro mecánico y a otros maestros bailando en el salón de maestro.

-Oh no, es otra junta de maestros. Mejor lo adelanto.

Norm adelanta el video hasta el momento en donde Lincoln esta con Cristina, en donde se aprecia claramente que Lincoln agarro la Venus de jalea que estaba pegada en el trasero de Cristina y luego se lo come (para el disgusto de todas)

-Lincoln eso te exonera completamente-dijo Luna.

-Creo que la única forma para conseguir justicia en este mundo es si se graba a cada persona para comprobar que lo que ha dicho sea verídico-dijo Lisa.

-¿Qué importa? ¡Lo logramos!-dijo Lincoln y la familia celebro.

/  
La familia estaba en la casa de Cristina mostrándole el video.

-¿Ves? Él nunca te toco-explico Lori a Cristina. Ella se siente arrepentida por todo lo que ha hecho pasar a Lincoln cuando él nunca la ha tratado con intenciones maliciosas.

-Lincoln, lamento mucho haberte hecho pasar por todo esto, pero tienes que entender que con lo del video y tu extraño comportamiento cualquiera pensaría que eras uno de esos chicos que solo quieren a las niñas por su cuerpo. Pero ahora veo que solo eres un niño bueno e inocente con gustos peculiares, y si sirve de algo aclarare todo a la prensa.

-Eso sería fantástico, Cristina. Sabes, espero que después de esta experiencia hayamos aprendido todos que no podemos juzgar a una persona hasta saber que era lo que en realidad trataba de decir o hacer y que también podamos ser amigos.

Cristina piensa un momento y luego habla.

-Nah, mejor quedemos como conocidos que se toleran mutuamente.

-Bueno, por mi está bien.

La familia se dispone a irse pero Lincoln se detiene en la puerta.

-Una pregunta, ¿a qué te refieres con extraño comportamiento?

/

Los Louds están en la sala viendo el noticiero de "Lo más bajo" con Diosdado en vivo.

-Los medios de comunicación a veces cometen equivocaciones, brindamos noticias un tanto exageradas cuando en realidad se trata de cosas simples y malentendidos. Así que desde el fondo del corazón "Lo más bajo" quiere hacer las siguientes aclaraciones-se muestra una lista de las correcciones pero la pasan muy rápido haciéndola ilegible.

-Miren eso, el pez bruja no tiene poderes mágicos-dijo Lana

-Y si es posible lamerse el codo-dijo Lynn.

-¡Ahí estas Lincoln!-dijo Lucy

-¡Sí!-dicen todos.

La lista termina y el programa muestra un Sneak Peak con el conserje Norm.

-Mañana, sea testigo de cómo un simple trabajador tiene su mirada fija en las pequeñas almas inocentes-se muestra a Norm entrando a la oficina de Diosdado y entregándole un disco-Es: "El conserje sinvergüenza"

-Ay por dios, ese tipo está enfermo.

-Lincoln, pero si Norm fue quien te ayudo.

-Si mama pero oye la música es un enfermo.

-¿Acaso no aprendiste que no debes creer en todo lo que ves?-pregunta Lynn sr.

-No, lo que aprendí es que lo que crea uno no importa sino seguir la corriente a los demás para que no te conviertas en antisocial. Ahora por favor veamos la tele que estoy aburrido-Lincoln cambia el canal para encontrar algo bueno que ver. Pero entre el sofá se escucha el forcejeo de una de sus hermanas.

-Leni, ¿Qué haces?-pregunta Lincoln.

-Tratando de lamerme el codo-dijo Leni haciendo que todos se peguen la mano a la frente.

**N/A: Bueno, pues que les cuento. Se suponía que este capítulo saldría la semana pasada, es más ya lo tenía listo el jueves, pero paso algo en Venezuela que me impidió conectarme por días hasta que hoy se solvento (bueno más o menos). En fin, una vez aclarado esto espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad que me alegro las buenas reseñas que recibí sobretodo porque la anterior historia fue como un fracaso para mí y esta me levanto los ánimos. Quisiera agradecer a "normandelosnorma", "Rising Gold Sun", "Marati2011", Guest, "Charly888","eltiorob95","plagahood" y a "J0nas Nagera" por su apoyo. Por ultimo tengo 2 anuncios: El primero sería que ya empezare a escribir la primera parte de la trilogía de Glass que había mencionado previamente la cual será mi primera historia larga en el fandom y estoy emocionado por comenzar y lo segundo seria que junto a ese empezare a escribir otro fic pero con colaboración de Sonikdc que se llamara "hermanos" la cual yo le tengo altas expectativas, lo malo sería que con el tema de la luz no se para cuándo las subiría pero será lo más breve que pueda. Y bueno eso es todo, nos leeremos pronto. Adiós.**


End file.
